Re: Echizen Twins
by HoshixXxHikari080
Summary: If it was one thing they wanted, it was to be recognized as individuals. They didn't need any special treatment: they weren't royalty. But it looks like all the attention they garnered was from royalty instead. King, Emperor, meet your matches - the Princesses of Tennis. Atobe/Fem!Ryoma; Sanada/Fem!Ryoma;;; REVAMP OF ECHIZEN TWINS


**A/N:** New characters, new plot, and new love interests! Welcome to the revamped version of Echizen Twins! Introducing our main characters, Echizen Ryoko-chan and Echizen Ruhi-chan! Both are very excited to be here.

Ryoko: Just _start_ already.  
Ruhi: Ryo... Let's just say our part, ne?  
Ryoko: _Ugh_. The authoress, AKA Hoshi, does not own Prince of Tennis.  
Ruhi: This disclaimer also will not be repeated in future chapters, so please don't sue.

Because I'm obsessive about Tezuka (*cough*), I decided to move away from the same love interests I keep using (eventhoughIneveractuallyfinishedastorywithTezukaa saloveinterest).  
Instead of a vote, I went ahead and picked the new love interests. In case you haven't noticed from the summary, the new love interests will be Sanada Genichirou-kun and Atobe Keigo-kun~ I am _**very**_ excited about these boys. /cackles

With that being said, let's move on~

**Summary:** If it was one thing they wanted, it was to be treated as individuals. They didn't want some special treatment: they weren't royalty. But it looks like all the attention they garnered was from royalty instead. King, Emperor, meet your matches – the Princesses of Tennis. SanadaxFem!Echizen AtobexFem!Echizen

* * *

**Chapter One: This is How You Socialize**

"Ryo-chan~ I'm home!" Rinko called out cheerfully as she entered the Echizen household, a spring in her step. Perhaps, out of all the Echizen family members, she was most excited to be in Japan.

When the mother received no reply, she paused, listening for any sound of movement. Hearing the slightest tapping of footsteps, she called out again, "Ryo-chan~?"

"'Kaa-san?"

Rinko held back a squeal at the adorable sight in front of her. Ryoko Echizen stood at the base of the stairs, clad in a pair of shorts and an overly baggy sweatshirt. Her sluggish countenance only served to add to her charm, as the girl raised one small fist to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

The poor girl was still suffering from jet lag.

"Look! I picked up your school uniforms," Rinko grinned, holding out the female summer uniform for Ryoko to see. The petite girl would be a freshman at Seishun High School in the upcoming school year, which would actually start in a few days.

Ryoko stared at the uniform, a slight, yet noticeable amount of distaste on her face. She quickly returned to her neutral facial expression before her mother could notice.

She failed.

"What? Do you not like it?" Rinko pouted.

"It's fine, mother," Ryoko muttered unconvincingly.

"Hm, I think the uniform will go quite nicely with your hair." Her mother commented, twirling the uniform around. "Here, Ryoko, go put these up in your room."

The girl wordlessly obeyed, heading up to her room with uniforms in hand, having a bigger purpose in mind – to go back to sleep.

"And don't just toss them on the floor; hang them up in your closet!"

* * *

"Okaa-san."

Rinko, having refused to turn her focus away from the sizzling frying pan in front of her, hummed to let her daughter know she was listening.

"When is Ruhi coming?"

"Dear, you know that she's in Europe for another 7 days."

Ryoko grumbled to herself. "…It'd be a lot easier if we were going to school together."

Rinko paused. "About that…" She sighed. "Ruhi isn't going to Seishun High. She's been accepted to Hyoutei on a full scholarship."

Ryoko stared at her mother, eyebrows furrowing. "What…? How can you— How can she—!"

The girl abruptly stood from her seat at the table and proceeded to run up the stairs and slam the door to her room, all the while ignoring her mother's calls.

Rinko sighed as she lowered the heat as to prevent the meal from burning before she wiped her hands on a dishtowel. She began to walk up the steps, taking her time in making her way to Ryoko's room.

"Ryoko."

Aforementioned girl knew it was serious when her mother didn't add the suffix to her name. However, she refused to respond, and merely sat on her bed, staring out the window. **[1]**

The door opened and closed before her mother sat next to her on the side of the bed.

"It's not going to be that bad."

"I don't understand why we have to go to different schools."

"She's an artistic person, you know that." **[2]**

Ryoko remained stubborn. "Then why can't _I_ go to Hyoutei?"

Rinko sighed. "She has a full scholarship, Ryo-chan. Tuition's expensive even if I'm only paying for one of you."

"Besides," The elder of the pair, ever so the logical one, continued, "Hyoutei doesn't have a boxing club. In Seishun, there's a mixed martial arts club you can join that includes boxing. You know, your father went there when he was your age. His tennis coach still works there."

Ryoko scoffed. "Like I want to go to the same school as Baka Oyaji did."

Rinko merely smiled sympathetically. "He's only irked that the two of you quit tennis so soon; he was so sure you girls would be enamored by it, just as he had been – just as he still is."

Ryoko remained silent. In the silence, there was a muffled sound of the door opening.

"That must be your father with Nanako-chan," Rinko remarked. "Dinner will be ready soon, so wash up. Don't dwell on it for so long, Ryoko-chan, you know you'll still see your sister at home."

'_But it wouldn't be the _**same**_…' _Ryoko thought.

After all, as twins, there weren't many moments that the two were separated for long. In fact, Ruhi's European tour as a California Ambassador of Music was the first in which Ruhi was separated from Ryoko for more than a few hours.

Ryoko frowned. Suddenly it seemed that Ruhi was moving away and leaving her behind. And, despite that Ryoko herself was the older twin, Ruhi seemed to be breaking out of their world, where it was just them and tennis—

No. No thinking of that sport anymore. _**Those days were long over.**_

"Ryo-chan! Don't be rude! Come greet your cousin!"

Ruhi was _not_ leaving her behind. How absurd for her to even think that. With a confident nod, Ryoko switched the lights of her room off, and headed downstairs for dinner.

* * *

"I still don't see why I need to go…" Ryoko grumbled.

"Come now Ryoko-chan, you haven't left your bed in days because of jet lag. Now I need you to get used to the area so you don't get lost~" Rinko chimed, and Nanako giggled.

Ryoko pouted.

Very rarely did she every get lost!

* * *

Dammit. She was lost.

With a scowl etched onto her lips, Ryoko decided to continue wandering. It was still daylight, a few hours before dinnertime, and thus a few hours before sunset, which meant that she could at least _afford_ to be lost.

That is, unless she couldn't find her way back home.

Huh, now that she thought about it, she passed a market on the way here. Well, wherever the hell 'here' was. Wait, did her mother even want her to go to the market?

A sign in big, bold, and most importantly, English letters, caught her eye. Ryoko paused, unsure of what her next course of action would be. Her stomach growled.

Well, she guessed she could call her mom _after_ she grabbed a bite to eat.

Moving the hanging curtain out of her way, she entered the restaurant.

'_Kawamura Sushi, eh?'_ **[3]**

She really wasn't expecting so much chaos inside what seemed to be a simple sushi restaurant, and dammit, all she really wanted was her food.

Inside the restaurant were several teenage guys, all of whom seeming to have fun in his own way – even the most stoic-looking one. He had cappuccino-tinted hair and wore oval-shaped glasses. Despite the neutral expression on his features, he did not appear to _not_ want to be there. Next to him was another brunette, though his hair was a much lighter tint, more caramel-like. His eyes were closed, and an eternal smile was plastered on his lips, which was kinda creepy, really.

Across the two brunettes was another glasses-character and a guy wearing a bandana. Both appeared to be a bit neutral in expression as well. The one with glasses scribbled furiously in a notebook, muttering to himself, while the guy next to him ate silently.

The table behind them was filled with much more boisterous characters. A redhead laughed joyously as he glomped the guy next to him, who had two small bangs that hung in front of his face. The guy across from those two had black hair that stuck up like the bristles of a broomstick, and interestingly enough, had bright violet eyes.

Finally, there were two men behind the counter, one a younger, carbon copy of the other. The older man noticed Ryoko observing the group and called out to her. "Excuse me, Miss, but we're closed."

Frowning at the lack of service (and thus the possibility of finding another place to eat, which was not good since she was hungry and _lost_), Ryoko nodded in acknowledgement before moving to make her way out of the restaurant.

"Ah, wait!"

She paused, turning back slightly.

The younger chef flushed as her golden eyes were unrelenting in her stare, obviously causing him discomfort. "Well, if the rest of the guys don't mind, I don't mind you being here."

His father nodded in agreement, and just like that, Ryoko was suddenly settled next to the violet-eyed teen.

"Hey there!" He greeted amicably.

"Nya~ Hi! My name's Kikumaru, Eiji. Who are you?" The redhead, now known as Eiji, inquired, blinking curiously.

"Echizen, Ryoko. Nice to meet you," She replied curtly.

"Nice to meet you Echizen-chan. I'm Oishi, Shuichiro." Said teen introduced himself, a pleasant smile on his face. "We're double partners! Nya!" Eiji added, sporting a huge grin.

Ryoko blinked. "Tennis?"

"Yup! And I'm Momoshiro, Takeshi! You can call me Momo-chan-senpai!" The tall teen next to her chimed, and Ryoko blinked as she stared at him blankly.

"No," She refused.

Eiji bursted into laughter, as Momo blinked, obviously surprised at the unexpected response, before he growled out, "Oi, oi. Be nicer to your senpai, gaki!"

Ryoko's eyes narrowed at the title bestowed to her by the peach giant. "No."

"Why you…"

"Can't even get respect from a younger girl, idiot?"

Momo whipped around to glare at the bandana guy. "Want to repeat that to my face, snake?"

"What, too stupid to understand what I said, _idiot_?"

"THAT'S IT—"

"Nya! Momo, Kaidoh, not now!" Eiji chastised, and all the while, Ryoko looked on at the scene with raised eyebrows.

"Saa, Echizen, Ryoko, was it?" The feminine brunette's smile widened, "Fuji, Syuusuke. Nice to meet you."

"Nya! He's the resident tensai~!" Eiji jumped in, before hurriedly introducing the others, "This is Tezuka, Kunimitsu, our buchou; Inui, Sadaharu, our data master; and last, but not least, Kaidoh, Kaoru, also known as the Viper."

"Eiji! Don't say that!" Oishi scolded.

Tezuka gave a nod in greeting, while Kaidoh had glared slightly, before resuming to stare at his plate.

"Ano, Miss, here's our menu." The younger chef offered the laminated paper with a shy smile.

Eiji gasped! "Ah, I forgot! This is Kawamura, Takashi. We all make up the Seishun High Regulars!" He beamed.

Ryoko really didn't know how to reply. "…Ah." She stared at the menu blankly.

Oishi blinked. "Is there something wrong, Echizen-chan?"

"…I can't read it."

"EH!?" Her tablemates were flabbergasted, before Momo bursted out into laughter.

"How old are you!? How do you not know how to read?!"

"Poor Ochibi-chan! It's okay!" Eiji wailed, reaching over the tabletop to hug her out of pity.

"Eiji! Don't be so rude! And Momoshiro, it's not funny!" Oishi sighed. "Echizen-chan, may I ask why you never learned to read?"

"I can _read_," Ryoko grumbled, offended, "Just not Japanese. I grew up in America."

"Did you just move recently?" Oishi inquired politely, to which the girl merely nodded. Turning her attention to the chefs, she replied, "I'll have Box Set A, Box Set D, and three side orders of inarizushi, please." **[4]**

The elder Kawamura laughed at her large appetite. "Coming right up!"

She shifted to stare at the table in front of her, but quickly grew annoyed at the astonished stares she was receiving. "What?" She sneered.

"How can you eat all of that?" Momo gaped. "You're so tiny!"

"Ochibi can give you a run for your money, Momo~" Eiji teased.

Ryoko merely offered a grunt in response, before she snapped her chopsticks in half as the food arrived. "Itadakimasu."

Needless to say, the Regulars were morbidly fascinated that she had managed not to leave a speck behind. The girl bid the teens adieu, heading home for dinner (in which, yes, she was going to eat more), and the Regulars were soon pleased to find out that she was attending Seishun High, quickly growing used to her appearance, and inviting her to eat lunch with them.

* * *

Days later, a petite girl appeared at the gates of Hyoutei. She, quite striking with her emerald-tinted raven locks and golden, cat-like eyes, wore a white, graphic tee with a thin, bright red, zip-up hoodie on top, a pair of jean shorts, and simple, black Vans. In a setting where the girls wore cream-colored blazers and plaid skirts, she stood out greatly, especially with the large luggage bag next to her.

With a sigh, the girl grabbed the luggage handle and rolled the luggage behind her as she entered the school grounds. She then promptly became lost. And who could blame her – it was a huge school!

Despite the fact that her pride was going to take a huge blow once she asked someone to direct her, the overwhelming urge to go home and sleep off her jet lag prevailed. Listening, she heard the familiar sound of a ball.

–_plop plop plop-_

Turning around the corner, she saw hundreds of young men running laps, swinging racquets, and hitting balls. Tennis balls, in fact.

With a sigh, she entered the familiar, yet unfamiliar domain further. A blue-haired, spectacled boy approached her, offering her a charming, yet sly smile. "Excuse me Miss, may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Tarou Sakaki-sensei." She replied in a terse, but polite, manner.

He quickly directed her to Sakaki's office, which wasn't too far from the tennis courts at all.

"Thanks." She bowed slightly, before she was off, her bag rolling along behind her. For a moment, the young man watched her go.

"Oshitari!"

Said man sighed. "Yes, Atobe?"

"Get back to practice."

"Yes, Atobe."

As the Hyoutei genius strolled off to resume practice with a curious Gakuto, who eagerly questioned who the girl was, Atobe couldn't help but look back in the direction aforementioned girl went to. Whoever she was, she had peaked his interest, though for what reason, Atobe himself could not figure out.

Meanwhile, with said girl, she quickly approached Sakaki-sensei's office. Knocking, she awaited no reply as she barged in, bag in hand. Sakaki, while startled at first, quickly motioned for the girl to shut the door.

"Ruhi Echizen, I wasn't expecting you to come until a day or two later."

"Yeah, we booked out early, so I tried to get an earlier flight." Sitting herself down in one of the plush chairs opposite of his desk, she politely inquired, "How are you Sakaki-nii?"

"Fine. Rinko-obaa-san already informed me of your coming and has requested that I accompany you to settle your courses and fax her any forms that need to be signed."

"Can I go home after?"

"I'll be dropping you off, of course," Sakaki stated as he opened the door, motioning for the girl to head through first. Ruhi was too tired to decline.

* * *

**[1] **_However, she refused to respond, and merely sat on her bed, staring out the window.  
_I didn't really care to go into much description, but the way the room is, the bed is pressed up against a corner, in which, there's a window on that wall that touches the side of the bed.

**[2] **_"She's an artistic person, you know that."  
_Artistic, in the sense that she is both musically and artistically-inclined, not just art.

**[3] **_Kawamura Sushi, eh?  
_Completely made up how the restaurant looks.

**[4] **_"I'll have Box Set A, Box Set D, and three side orders of inarizushi, please."  
_Inarizushi, or Yudo Chobap in Korean, is a type of sushi where you place rice in a pouch of fried tofu. The fried tofu part doesn't really taste like anything, but my mom makes it sweet, so of course, growing up, it was – and still is – one of our favorite dishes.

**A/N:** Awkward ending is awkward. Oh well. Most chapters aren't going to be this long; I just tried to include a lot of detail in this. Very little about Ruhi, but it's all good~ I hope you enjoyed! Please review and favorite and all that jazz~


End file.
